


Day Off

by Khylara



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 09:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: A rainy day off in New Orleans
Relationships: Christopher LaSalle/Dwayne "King" Pride
Kudos: 18





	Day Off

Christopher was awakened by the sound of rain gently hitting the glass window. He stretched, a lazy little smile crossing his face as he turned toward his lover. Dwayne was curled up next to him, the blanket curled up to his chin as he softly snored into his pillow. _I should let him be,_ Chris thought as he watched Dwayne sleep. They had closed the bar before coming up here and making love until the wee hours of the morning, celebrating not only a week's worth of successful cases but each other at the same time.

Carefully he pushed the blanket aside, exposing Pride's body to his hungry gaze. He brushed the lightest of kisses against his throat. _Gonna make you feel so good,_ he promised as he moved lower, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. _Better than anyone ever has._ It was a daunting prospect, but Chris was more than willing to try. 

He moved still lower, tracing the older man's abs with his tongue. He paused above his erection, licking his lips before taking him in his mouth. Flavor exploded on his tongue - salty-sweet with just a hint of bitterness behind it. He licked it away before sliding his mouth all the way down Dwayne's shaft. _So sweet...my King...can't get enough of you._

He put his hands on Pride's hips, holding him still as his head bobbed up and down. he loved doing this, could never get enough of his lover's taste and sight and smell. They didn't indulge in this often; work and personal commitments kept them apart more often than not. But when they were together, it was nothing short of breathtaking. 

A moment later, his mouth was filling with come and Dwayne's fingers were tangling in his hair as Pride's climax overtook him. Chris licked him clean before he leaned up to give Dwayne a kiss. "Mornin', my King," he said, grinning.

Dwayne blinked. "It definitely is now," he said, running a finger over Chris' cheek. "I have to say, I like the way you wake me up on a rainy day."

Chris blushed. "One of my favorite ways," he said as he let Dwayne pull him into his arms. "Wanna spend the rest of our day off in bed?"

A kiss was his answer. 


End file.
